


Cold Heat

by LokiLover84



Series: Love Me Do [5]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Anal Sex, Ice Play, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 20:45:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17190092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiLover84/pseuds/LokiLover84
Summary: Hongbin watches and waits until Hakyeon finds his kink.





	Cold Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Psychrophilia- Arousal to being cold or watching others who are cold.

The hours following his unplanned eavesdropping on Hakyeon and Hyuk turned to days then to weeks, and Hongbin spent them all observing the other five members of the group. And once he’d started looking, he couldn’t deny that he saw in the tiniest of movements how they were working on their relationships. Hakyeon was the epicenter of it all, the leader in this new dynamic, and to Hongbin it made sense. He was a calming influence on Jaehwan, like air and water to Wonshik, the sun to the slowly opening flower that was Taekwoon, and mother, provider, and support for their maknae. 

 

It soothed something primal in Hongbin, to see them all balance one another. But at the same time, it made him jealous. 

 

He managed to keep a lid on it as the weeks slid into a handful of months, an outsider looking in on the loving relationships of the others. It wasn’t until fall had bled into winter that he felt his hold on his feelings, his urges, slipped. 

 

Until they snapped. 

 

It was the early hours of the morning when they arrived back at the dorm, exhausted from a full day of schedules. Each of them wanted nothing more than to make it to their beds, where they could collapse and sleep off their exhaustion, thankful that the day which had just begun was one of their rare days off. 

 

As they slid from the warm interior of the car, however, their exhaustion seemed to ebb as they took in the fact that, on the drive home, snow had been falling and now blanketed the ground in a white sheet. Jaehwan and Hyuk’s eyes lit up and they quickly gathered handfuls, pressing them into lopsided snowballs before hurling them at one another. Wonshik and Taekwoon smiled fondly, shaking their heads in exasperation. Hakyeon threw an arm around Hongbin, leaning on him a little, eyes hooded as he exhaled, his breath steaming white in the cool air. 

 

“It’s beautiful.”

 

The younger man nodded, forcing himself not to quiver as Hakyeon’s warm breath fanned over his neck and ear. 

 

“Y-yes. I always love when it snows.”

 

There was a soft chuckle, and Hongbin turned his head a fraction to look at his hyung. Hakyeon’s eyes were dark and Hongbin felt himself falling into them as Hakyeon spoke. 

 

“I wasn’t talking about the snow.”

 

And now Hongbin had a new problem. Hakyeon had all but told the younger man that Hakyeon knew that Hongbin knew about the sexual dynamics of the rest of the group, but other than that night, Hakyeon hasn’t approached Hongbin again. It’s driving him slowly toward insanity. 

It all comes to a head when Hongbin is left alone with Hakyeon one night, the others busy with schedules. They hang out, watch a couple of movies, whiling away the time. Hakyeon whips up dinner and they sit in silence as they eat, eyes focused on the TV, minds zoning out as the movie plays almost purely for background noise. The silence seems to grow more deafening the longer it stretches between them, until Hongbin feels like screaming just to relieve the tension. 

 

It’s at that moment, however, that Hakyeon stands and stretches, the hem of his shirt riding up and giving Hongbin just a fleeting flash of caramel skin before Hakyeon speaks. 

 

“I’m gonna go shower. Be back.”

 

Hongbin nods, watching Hakyeon leave, cursing in his head that he doesn’t have the nerves to simply reach out and take what he’s almost sure the older man is offering. 

 

Somehow, though, fate seems to be on his side. 

 

The first sign that anything is wrong is the high-pitched almost-scream that comes from the bathroom. It freezes Hongbin mid-stride, his suddenly nerveless fingers almost dropping the dishes he and Hakyeon had used for dinner that he was carrying into the kitchen. He quickly drops them on the counter before dashing for the bathroom. 

 

When he skids into the hallway, the bathroom door flies open and Hakyeon steps out. His eyes are wide, and he’s shaking despite the towel around his waist and the other slung over his shoulders. He’s shivering, body trembling and as Hongbin comes closer, he can see the goosebumps that cover almost every inch of the older man’s body. 

 

“W-what happened hyung?”

 

Hakyeon forced his teeth not to chatter when he answered. 

 

“N-no hot water. I suppose… Jaew-whannie used it a-all.”

 

Hongbin made a low sound of distress, hurrying to pull Hakyeon close to him, guiding him down the hall to his room. He would never admit it but, as he forced Hakyeon down gently onto the side of his bed, something about the way Hakyeon shook had his mouth going dry. Hongbin grabbed up some clothing, a pair of grey sweatpants and a long sleeved shirt, carrying them back to Hakyeon. 

 

The older man accepted the garments with a gentle nod and stood, allowing the towels to fall from him as he did so. Hongbin was momentarily frozen in place, watching Hakyeon pull the material on, and he suddenly whimpered, not wanting to see the miles of damp, cool skin disappear. His eyes fluttered, and when they opened again, Hakyeon was staring at him, a knowing look in his eyes. 

 

“What is it, Hongbinnie? You can tell hyung.”

 

The older man stepped closer, and Hongbin frowned slightly. What was it about Hakyeon now that affected him more than any other time? He’d seen Hakyeon naked before, hell he’d seen all the other members naked at least once, because with six guys in a dorm, it was bound to happen- but this time was so much more arousing. Why?

 

Hongbin tried to think, but all he could picture was Hakyeon in the middle of the hallway, vibrating with the cold…

 

Hongbin gasped. 

 

“Your skin. You...I...You were cold. So pretty standing there, trembling. Oh, god, hyung, I…”

 

Hongbin trailed off as Hakyeon wound his arms around the younger man’s neck, his lips ghosting over Hongbin’s before he spoke. 

 

“I have an idea.”

 

Ten minutes later, Hakyeon was spread across his bed, Hongbin settled between his legs both naked. A small bowl set at the juncture of Hakyeon’s waist and hip, filled with ice, and Hongbin held a slowly melting cube in his hand. He watched, fascinated, as the slowly melting ice fell, one drop after another, onto Hakyeon’s skin, raising bumps around the area where they fell. Hakyeon squirmed, a quiet gasp escaping him as his eyes flicked from Hongbin’s face to the falling droplets. 

 

“Hongbin, please…”

 

Hakyeon didn’t know what he was asking for, but hissed in surprise and a tiny spark of arousal when Hongbin lowered his hand, running the ice in a line from Hakyeon’s chest down to his stomach. The contrast of the cold mixed with the warmth not only of the room but his own skin made Hakyeon moan. Hongbin grinned. 

 

“Feel good, Yeon?”

 

Hakyeon could only nod, torn between trying to escape the sensation and asking for more. The moment passed, however, and Hongbin dropped the small sliver of remaining ice into Hakyeon’s belly button, leaving it to melt. He grabbed another piece, wrapping his fingers around it and wincing at the bite of cold before his fingers wrapped around Hakyeon’s hardening length. The leader cried out, hips bucking mindlessly into the mix of hot and cold, shuddering as he fought to breathe. 

 

“Hongbin, Binnie, please. I need…”

 

The younger man grinned, stroking the ice up and down Hakyeon’s cock, revelling in the way he was making his hyung come apart. But he had one more trick up his sleeve. 

 

Hongbin tossed the ice into the bowl before picking up another, a bit larger than the others had been. He ran it smoothly down the underside of Hakyeon’s cock, drinking in the quiet groans and soft pleas the motion earned him, before dragging his hand down over Hakyeon’s balls and sliding it over his taint. Hongbin’s eyes flicked up to Hakyeon’s, and he could read the dawning realization just a second before he was pushing the ice into Hakyeon’s warm body.

 

Hakyeon  _ wailed,  _ a high keening cry that ended on a sob, and Hongbin had to bite his lip, struggling not to come right then. 

 

“God, Hongbin, Hongbinnie, Binnie…”

 

Hongbin’s breath hitched and he grit his teeth, unable to hold back any longer. Hongbin grabbed Hakyeon’s right leg, just behind the knee, and brought it to hook over his shoulder, baring Hakyeon to the younger man. Hongbin cocked his head, frowning a little, and Hakyeon nodded. 

 

“Please, Bin…”

 

Hongbin needed no more encouragement, but slid into Hakyeon. He gasped at the sensation of Hakyeon’s warm walls closing around him, but the slide of the cold ice was an extreme counterpoint that had Hongbin burying his head in Hakyeon’s neck, even as he thrust wildly into the older man. 

 

“Oh, my god, Hakyeon, Hakyeon…”

 

Hongbin was the one shaking now, feeling as if he were coming apart. Hakyeon, sensing just how close Hongbin was to breaking, turned his head to moan in the younger man’s ear. 

 

“That’s it, my pretty Hongbinnie. Come for hyung. Fill me.”

 

Hongbin couldn’t have stopped himself from coming then if he had wanted to. His orgasm slammed into him like a train, and he whined in Hakyeon’s ear as he did. Hakyeon gasped softly as the sensation of Hongbin throbbing inside him overwhelmed him, and he came as well, a slower, softer welling of sensation, but one that milked Hongbin dry. 

 

When Hongbin felt as if he could safely move without collapsing, he withdrew slowly from Hakyeon, lowering the older man’s leg to the bed and, attempting to steady his breathing, made his way on wobbly legs to the bathroom, returning with a wet cloth to clean Hakyeon up. Once he’d dropped the rag on the floor, he moved the bowl of ice to the nightstand before crawling back into bed, folding himself into Hakyeon’s embrace. Only then did he feel the tiny tendrils of shyness unfurling. 

 

“H-hyung...Is this...Just a one time thing?”

 

Hakyeon chuckled softly. 

 

“That’s the same thing the others asked. I’ll give you the same answer I gave them-not if you don’t want it to be.”

 

Hongbin nodded, burrowing his head into Hakyeon’s chest. 

 

“Good. Now, sleep.”

 

Hakyeon dropped a kiss on top of his head, his own eyes closing as he felt Hongbin’s breath even out before he followed the younger man into oblivion. 


End file.
